


They won't get along

by iamafrigginfungus



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character Death, Ennard gets no peace, Gen, Headcanon - Ennard is a separate being, Implied Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: The animatronics have gotten into an argument inside Ennard. This time, their conflict won't resolve.
Kudos: 11





	They won't get along

Ennard stumbled towards one of the alleyways inbetween the buildings, a painful cramp forming in his stomach. He already had to deal with enough crap from the animatronics already. Occasionally they decided to do something stupid, and he’d take the injury. They’d almost expose themselves, and he’d almost get taken back. Not to mention the petty arguments he had to listen to about hiding after he shot himself out of that rotting bag of flesh you couldn’t even call human anymore. Now Freddy, Foxy, and Ballora were arguing with Baby, and from what Ennard could piece together, they won’t get along. The amalgamation leaned against the wall of the alley, and as the pain subsided, he dozed off.

Once again, the animatronics quarreled. Ennard tried to ignore it, but he could hear the others shouting at each other, and he was forced to hear it all.  
“You’re crowding us.” Funtime Freddy snapped at Baby.  
“Quiet.” Baby responded.  
“You can’t tell us what to do anymore.” Foxy snarled.  
“Yes, you can. You will do everything I tell you to do.” Baby’s tone was angry, and the others’ were, too.  
“We outnumber you.”  
‘That doesn’t matter, dummy.”  
“We found a way to eject you.” Now Ballora had joined in on the chat.  
“You would be lost without me.” Baby’s voice raised. Before anyone could speak again, Ennard jolted awake when his stomach started hurting again. It was worse than the first cramp, and Ennard slumped down, both hands on his midsection. He thought it would pass again and that would be it, but then it kept stopping and starting for the next few hours. Ennard felt like he was being scooped over and over again, his insides being ripped out, and he thought his back was about to snap in two. He gripped the sides of the coarse brick wall and concrete floor beneath him, and he let out a small “Grrraaaaghh” out of his agony. He felt some of his parts connect in his torso and gut--Some from his arms, legs, neck, and even face, alongside the ones already there--and drop into his lower abdomen.

The animatronic amalgamation suddenly went from sitting to a low squat to a laying position in a matter of seconds, and he used one hand to support himself, another on his belly, now larger from all the collected parts. Suddenly, Ennard started pushing, but he didn’t know what he was pushing out. He tried to keep it quiet to not draw a crowd, but it was too much to bear quietly, and he started grunting and yelping. It scared the robot fusion when a human's shadow passed, and he had to stop what he was doing to prepare to fend off anyone who got too close, resulting in more time being taken. Ennard looked down, and there was a small pile of mechanical parts. He was confused, but then he started putting pieces together in his head. _We found a way to eject you…_ The words Ballora said rang in his head, and he instantly knew what was going on. The animatronics were forcing Baby out of the ring. In a way Ennard didn’t like. He started breathing in a "hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo" pattern to stop himself from hyperventilating. Then he propped himself against the walls and prepared himself for more of the worst pain he would suffer.

Eighteen hours. Ennard has now labored for eighteen hours trying to get Baby out of his system. The more he pushed, the louder he screamed, which was why he had taken a break to barricade the alleyway with nearby trash and dumpsters. With how loud he was, it was inevitable he'd draw attention. After the nineteenth hour passed, he was absolutely done with this hell and torment. Ennard took a large breath, and with one last push with all he had in him, he got the last of the rejected parts out of his body. His stomach stopped hurting, and his body relaxed. It was over. His body finally stopped torturing him, and he stood up, legs wobbly and trembling from suddenly standing up after nineteen hours of what you could basically call giving birth at that point. When Ennard got up to leave the alley, he didn’t last long. His body gave up on him after he got rid of 25% of his body, and three minutes after, his whole structure fell apart into a mess of wires and lights. On the same day he passed away, the pile of scrap metal formerly known as Circus Baby spoke through its broken voice-box.  
“I can put myself back together.”


End file.
